Torchwood
thumb Torchwood – brytyjski serial science fiction stworzony przez Russella T. Daviesa. Jest to spin-off brytyjskiego serialu pod tytułem Doctor Who. Serial opowiada o losach pracowników Instytutu Torchwood, który zajmuje się bronieniem Ziemi przed zagrożeniami z kosmosu. Główną siedzibą Instytutu jest Cardiff w Walii. Głównym bohaterem serialu jest kapitan Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), nieśmiertelny człowiek z odległej przyszłości. Postać ta pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w pierwszej serii serialu Doctor Who (2005 rok) w odcinku The Empty Child (Puste dziecko, część 1). Oprócz Barrowmana, początkowo w spin-offie występowali: Eve Myles, Burn Gorman, Naoko Mori oraz Gareth David-Lloyd. Bohaterowie przez nich grani składali się na zespół specjalistów z Torchwood, pomagając tropić kosmitów, chronić planetę przed zagrożeniami ze strony obcej technologii oraz trzymając pieczę nad szczeliną czasu znajdującą się w Cardiff. Postacie grane przez Gormana i Mori zostali wypisani z historii na końcu II serii. W trzeciej serii wypisana z historii została postać David-Lloyda. W czwartej serii do ekipy aktorów dołączyli m.in. Mekhi Phifer, Alexa Havins oraz Bill Pullman. Serial wraz z rosnącym zainteresowaniem widzów zmieniał kanał w miarę swojego nadawania, zaczynając od BBC Three (pierwsza seria) do BBC Two (druga seria) i BBC One (seria trzecia). Dzięki dodatkowemu finansowaniu oraz współpracy z amerykańską telewizją przy produkcji czwartej serii, można ją było zobaczyć zarówno na BBC One jak i na amerykańskim kanale telewizyjnym Starz. W przeciwieństwie do serialu Doctor Who, który jest kierowany zarówno do dzieci jak i dorosłych, Torchwood jest przeznaczony dla starszej widowni, co widać zwłaszcza przez pokazywanie scen erotycznych. 30 października 2012, twórca serii ogłosił, że pomimo iż serial nie został anulowany, jego dalsza produkcja została odłożona na bliżej niesprecyzowany termin i dużo czasu upłynie nim piąta seria wejdzie w fazę realizacji . Postacie W przeciwieństwie do programu z którego się wyodrębnił, Torchwood skupia się na grupie bohaterów, a nie na jednym bohaterze który ma towarzyszy. Początkowo serial przedstawia małą grupkę łowców kosmitów znaną jako Torchwood 3, której siedziba znajduje się w Cardiff. Drużyna składa się z pięciu osób, których dowódcą jest Jack Harkness, były agent czasu z dalekiej przyszłości, który mieszka na Ziemi od XIX wieku. Drugą w kolejności jest Gwen Cooper (Eve Myles), która dołącza do zespołu w pierwszym odcinku i odkrywa kolejne tajemnice równo z widzem; pozostali członkowie zespołu to lekarz Owen Harper (Burn Gorman), specjalista komputerowy Toshiko Sato (Naoko Mori), i pracownik biurowy Ianto Jones (Gareth David-Lloyd). Toshiko i Owen giną w finale II sezonu, Ianto w III sezonie. Bohaterami drugoplanowymi są Rhys Williams (Kai Owen) - narzeczony, a później mąż Gwen. Od trzeciej serii postać awansuje do głównej obsady. Innym bohaterem drugoplanowym jest Andy Davidson (Tom Price), który jest byłym partnerem Gwen z policji. Pojawia się we wszystkich sezonach. Ponadto, w pierwszych dwóch sezonach aktor Paul Kasey pojawia się regularnie w bardzo silnej charakteryzacji, grając różnych kosmitów, m.in. takich jak humanoidalne Weevil. Pozostali bohaterowie to między innymi Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) była podróżniczka w czasie i towarzyszka Doktora, obecnie lekarz wojskowy pracujący w organizacji militarnej UNITfikcyjna organizacja militarna znana również z serialu Doctor Who. Oprócz tego aktor James Marsters pojawia się w roli kapitana Johna Harta, nikczemnego byłego kochanka Jacka i jego partnera z Agencji czasu. Pojawiają się między innymi tajemnicza niestarzejąca się dziewczynka (Skye Bennett) oraz członkowie Instytutu Torchwood z czasów epoki wiktoriańskiej (Alice Guppy, Amy Manson). W drugiej serii pojawiają się również rodzice Gwen - Geraint (William Thomas) oraz Mary Cooper (Sharon Morgan), którzy również pojawiają się w czwartej serii. Trzecia seria zatytułowana Torchwood: Children of Earth opowiada jedną historię, w której zarówno bohaterowie jak i cała Wielka Brytania radzą sobie z inwazją kosmitów nazwanych 456, którzy używają dzieci by się komunikować ze światem. W związku z tym widzowi zostaje przedstawiona ogromna ilość zupełnie nowych bohaterów, którzy występują tylko w odcinkach tej serii. Są to: sekretarz stanu John Frobisher (Peter Capaldi), niedoszła ofiara porwania przez kosmitów - Clem McDonald (Paul Copley), asystent Frobishera Bridget Spears (Susan Brown), premier Brian Green (Nicholas Farrell), bezwzględna agentka Johnson (Liz May Brice), córka Jacka Harknessa - Alice (Lucy Cohu) i jej syn Steven (Bear McCausland) oraz siostra Ianto - Rhiannon (Katy Wix). Postać o imieniu Lois Habiba (Cush Jumbo) została napisana po tym, jak okazało się, że Freema Agyeman nie będzie wstanie powrócić do serialu w roli Marthy . W czwartej serii (mającej podtytuł Miracle Day), główna obsada została rozszerzona do ośmiu osób Barrowman, Myles i Owen powracają w swoich rolach. Nowi dla ekipy Torchwood są agenci CIA - Rex Matheson (Mekhi Phifer) oraz Esther Drummond (Alexa Havins) . Do ekipy dołącza również chirurg Vera Juarez (Arlene Tur) , Bill Pullman jako Oswald Danes oraz Lauren Ambrose jako Jilly Kitzinger . Postaci drugoplanowe to między innymi dyrektor CIA Brian Friedkin (Wayne Knight) oraz Allen Shapiro (John de Lancie), Colin Maloney (Marc Vann), siostra Esther - Sarah Drummond (Candace Brown), oraz analityk CIA Charlotte Willis (Marina Benedict) oraz Olivia Colasanto (Nana Visitor). thumb|150px|John Barrowman aktor grający kapitana Jacka Harknessa Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) Pochodzący z LI wieku dowódca Torchwood 3. Jest niezwykle tajemniczy, żaden z jego podwładnych nie zna jego prawdziwego imienia – Jack Harkness to imię pilota poległego w drugiej wojnie światowej, którego imię Jack przybrał podczas swojej podróży do Londynu lat 40. XX wieku. Jest byłym Agentem Czasu. Kiedy pewnego dnia obudził się i odkrył, że nie pamięta dwóch ostatnich lat swojego życia, odszedł z agencji i został kanciarzem. Jedną z ofiar jego przekrętu miał być Doktor, jednak po tym, jak przez przypadek prawie doprowadził do zagłady ludzkości, dołączył do niego i jego towarzyszki, Rose Tyler. Zginął w czasie walki z Dalekami na Satelicie 5, jednak Rose, która wchłonęła w siebie energię wiru temporalnego napędzającego TARDIS, ożywiła go. W wyniku tego Jack jest nieśmiertelny – stanowi paradoks w czasie i przestrzeni. Po tym incydencie Doktor i Rose porzucają Jacka, który cofa się w czasie i wraca na Ziemię dzięki swojemu urządzeniu z Agencji Czasu, niestety w wyniku awarii urządzenia trafia na Ziemię pod koniec XIX wieku i musi tam zostać. W XXI wieku Jack fizycznie nadal wygląda na młodego człowieka i czeka na jakikolwiek kontakt z Doktorem, a równocześnie prowadzi i reorganizuje Torchwood. Jack jest omni-seksualny. Jak mówi Doktor w odcinku serialu Doctor Who The Doctor Dances (Puste dziecko, część 2), w czasie, z którego pochodzi Jack, jest tak wiele gatunków, a tak mało czasu, więc wszyscy ludzie podróżują po wszechświecie i "tańczą". Sam Jack przyznawał, że był już w ciąży i uprawiał seks oralny z obcymi. thumb|150px|Eve Myles Gwen Cooper (Eve Myles) Najmłodsza stażem pracownica Torchwood 3, była policjantka. W pierwszym odcinku serialu przypadkowo wpada na trop organizacji, kiedy ekipa Torchwood odsuwa jej zespół od badania zwłok. Po krótkim okresie śledzenia ich oraz po przetrwaniu ataku ze strony Suzie Costello, zostaje rekrutowana przez Jacka. Jako jedyna z głównych bohaterów od początku serialu jest w stałym, stabilnym związku z człowiekiem spoza ekipy. Z trudem przychodziło jej ukrywanie przed swoim narzeczonym prawdy o tym, gdzie pracuje i co robi, a frustracja ta w końcu doprowadziła ją do krótkotrwałego romansu z Owenem. Gwen bardzo kocha Rhysa, co podkreśla wielokrotnie, a kiedy Rhys przypadkowo dowiaduje się o istnieniu Torchwood i prawdziwej istocie pracy Gwen w odcinku Meat, Gwen odmawia podania mu tabletki, która miałaby usunąć wspomnienia o tym odkryciu. W odcinku Something Borrowed Gwen wychodzi za mąż za Rhysa. Bohaterka posiada ogromne zdolności przywódcze i w czasie między pierwszym a drugim sezonem serialu, kiedy dowódca zespołu, Jack Harkness, jest nieobecny, przejmuje jego obowiązki pomimo najmniejszego doświadczenia. Owen Harper (Burn Gorman) Medyk Torchwood 3. Zajmuje się leczeniem ran pochodzenia pozaziemskiego u swoich współpracowników, sekcjami obcych, badaniem ludzi których zgon mogli spowodować obcy. Owen jest najbardziej cynicznym i nieprzyjemnym w obyciu członkiem zespołu. Jego życie kręci się wokół przygodnego seksu, alkoholu i pracy. Miał romans między innymi z Suzie Costello i Gwen Cooper, a ponadto jest obiektem westchnień Toshiko. On sam zakochany był w Diane Holmes, feministce i pilot samolotu który przeleciał przez szczelinę z przeszłości. W odcinku Fragments dowiadujemy się, że zanim trafił do Torchwood był zaręczony z Katie, młodą lekarką. Dziewczyna umiera na stole operacyjnym po tym, jak w jej mózgu zostaje wykryty obcy. To wtedy Owen po raz pierwszy spotyka Jacka. W odcinku Reset Owen zostaje postrzelony i umiera, jednak w Dead Man Walking Jack, odnalazłszy drugą rękawicę wskrzeszającą, przywraca go do życia. W zamiarze miał przywołać go na kilka minut, jednak – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich – od tamtej chwili Owen wciąż pozostaje świadomy i przytomny, pomimo że jego ciało jest praktycznie martwe. thumb|150px|Gareth David-Lloyd grający Ianto Jones Ianto Jones (Gareth David-Lloyd) Pracownik biurowy Torchwood 3, zajmujący się głównie formalnościami i podawaniem kawy. W pierwszym sezonie postać nie odgrywająca większej roli, w drugim awansował ze względu na nieobecność Jacka. Ianto pracuje w Torchwood od dawna. Zanim trafił do zespołu Jacka był pracownikiem Torchwood 1. Był w związku z Lisą, inna pracownicą Torchwood 1, która w trakcie wydarzeń z finału drugiego sezonu serialu Doctor Who została częściowo zamieniona w cyberkobietę. Od tamtego czasu Ianto trzymał ją w ukryciu, w piwnicy siedziby Torchwood 3. W połowie pierwszego sezonu Ianto zaczyna sypiać z Jackiem. thumb|150px|Naoko Mori aktorka grająca Toshiko Sato Toshiko Sato (Naoko Mori) Technik komputerowy Torchwood 3. Zajmuje się przede wszystkim kontrolowaniem odczytów dotyczących aktywności szczeliny czasu znajdującej się w centrum Cardiff. Toshiko w odcinku Mordercza wioska po raz pierwszy wyraża swoje zainteresowanie Owenem, zaś w odcinku Reset udaje jej się umówić z nim na randkę. Po jego śmierci próbuje podnieść go na duchu i choć spotyka się z bardzo chłodnym przyjęciem, nie rezygnuje i udaje jej się w końcu przekonać Owena, że nic się dla niego nie skończyło. Toshiko jako jedyna z pracowników Torchwood 3 nie prowadzi intensywnego życia erotycznego ani uczuciowego. Poza jej uczuciem do Owena, przejawiała sympatię względem zahibernowanego żołnierza z przeszłości, którego Torchwood 3 budziło raz do roku, oraz nawiązała relacje seksualne z kosmitką, która opanowała ciało dziewiętnastowiecznej prostytutki. Rhys Williams (Kai Owen) Narzeczony Gwen. Niezbyt bystry, dobrotliwy Walijczyk. Posiada własną firmę przewozową. Uważał, że wszyscy kosmici atakujący Londyn nie byli rzeczywiści, a raczej czymś z rodzaju objawów zbiorowej halucynacji. Zmienia jednak zdanie w odcinku Meat w którym odkrywa, czym naprawdę zajmuje się jego narzeczona. W odcinku Something Borrowed żeni się z Gwen. Rex Matheson (Mekhi Phifer) Rex jest wysoko postawionym agentem pracującym dla CIA, który zaczyna badać sprawę Torchwood po tym jak jego życie zostało zmienione przez zdarzenie zwane Miracle day. Później dołącza do ekipy Jacka, starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu nieśmiertelności całego świata. Esther Drummond (Alexa Havins) Pracownica CIA zajmująca stanowisko analityka, która staje się świadoma istnienia Instytutu w dniu w którym nikt więcej nie umiera. Razem ze swoim kolegą Rexem łączy siły z dwoma ostatnimi członkami Torchwood. Jej wiedza, umiejętności komputerowe i przywiązanie do technologii stawiają ją jakoby w kontraście wobec bardziej "zorientowanych na akcję" bohaterów. Oswald Danes (Bill Pullman) Pierwszego dnia fenomenu zwanego Miracle day, Oswald, były nauczyciel i pedofil-morderca przeżywa swoją własną egzekucję. Z powodu braku rozwiązań prawnych (formalnie nie żyje, bo zabiła go trucizna) jest tymczasowo wypuszczony z więzienia. Ochronę i popularność oferuje mu ekspert od Public relations - Jilly Kitzinger (Lauren Ambrose), którą przyjmuje, stając się jej klientem. Jednak w wyniku nieporozumień i odmiennych poglądów zaczyna współpracować z Torchwood. Pozostałe postaci * Suzie Costello (Indira Varma) Druga po Jacku specjalistka od obcej technologii w Torchwood 3. W pierwszym odcinku serialu dowiadujemy się, że tzw. rękawica wskrzeszająca całkowicie zawładnęła jej wyobraźnią, a Suzie – aby poćwiczyć jej używanie – mordowała przypadkowych ludzi. Suzie ginie w pierwszym odcinku serialu, a jej posadę otrzymuje Gwen Cooper. W odcinku Wciąż mordują Suzie zostaje przywrócona do życia za pomocą rękawicy wskrzeszającej i nie umiera po kilku minutach, jak reszta ofiar, a przeciwnie, zostaje całkowicie przytomna. Szybko wychodzi na jaw, że wysysa energię życiową z Gwen, co zaplanowała jeszcze przed śmiercią. Ginie na dobre, kiedy Toshiko niszczy rękawicę. * Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) Była towarzyszka Doktora która pracuje dla organizacji UNIT i pojawia się w 2 serii serialu, w trzyczęściowej historii obejmującej odcinki Reset, Dead Man Walking oraz A Day in the Death. W tych odcinkach zostaje tymczasowo przydzielona do zespołu Torchwood 3 by zbadać zagadkowe śmierci ludzi, o których wszelkie dane medyczne zostały usunięte z baz danych. Później, po śmierci Owena dołącza na krótko do Torchwood zastępując go na stanowisku medyka. Lista odcinków Pierwszy sezon (2006-2007) Drugi sezon (2008) Trzeci sezon (2009) Trzeci sezon, zatytułowany Children of Earth, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, składa się z pięciu odcinków tworzących jedną historię. Zostały one wyemitowane dzień po dniu w lipcu 2009 na kanale BBC One. Czwarty sezon (2011) Czwarty sezon, zatytułowany jest Miracle Day. Składa się z dziesięciu odcinków tworzących jedną historię. Odcinki radiowe Pomiędzy serią drugą a trzecią, BBC wyemitowało na Radio 4 cztery odcinki radiowe w której wystąpili aktorzy grający w serialu. 10 sierpnia 2008, w związku z dniem CERNu wyemitowano odcinek z tym właśnie motywem przewodnim, napisany przez Josepha Lidstera, zatytułowany Lost Souls . To był pierwszy odcinek w którym nie występowali Burn Gorman ani Naoko Mori . Trzy kolejne odcinki, zatytułowane Asylum , Golden Age oraz The Dead Line zostały wyemitowane w dniach 1–3 lipca 2009 . W maju 2011, BBC Radio Drama ogłosiło że trzy kolejne odcinki radiowe weszły w fazę produkcji . Nowe odcinki zatytułowane Torchwood: The Lost Files: część 1: The Devil and Miss Carew, część 2: Submission oraz część 3: The House of the Dead zostały wyemitowane w dniach 11-13 lipca 2011 oraz były dostępne do słuchania na BBC iPlayer w ciągu tygodnia od premiery. Akcja The Devil and Miss Carew oraz Submission dzieje się przed wydarzeniami serii trzeciej, w odcinku pojawia się Gareth David-Lloyd w roli Ianto . Ciekawostki Nazwa Torchwood to anagram Doctor Who Kategoria:Spin-offs